not a mary pt II
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: tristan. does he have the power to change his player ways? go carts and girly bras. r/r purdy plz. begging here
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone im back!!! A couple of you asked for a sequel. So here it is. This is going to be set during the end of junior year.  
  
"hey baby" I said to my boyfriend as I walked towards his locker.  
  
"hey, whats up" he gave me a light kiss. "mmm yummy pineapple"  
  
"HEY leave me some lipstick please" I said as I hit his shoulder  
  
he just laughed.  
  
He got out the book he needed and closed the door. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked off down the hallway.  
  
"look at them, they look disgusting" Paris said to one of her mindless followers.  
  
"yeah they do" the follower answered  
  
they snubbed up their noses and walked off down the hallway.  
  
"so what are we doing tonight?" I asked  
  
"each other"  
  
"oh hahahaha Tristan. Im being serious, I want to do something"  
  
"we could go to the movies or something"  
  
"that sounds good"  
  
"what do u want to go see?"  
  
"anything I don't really care"  
  
"ok lets go see go barber shop"  
  
"oh yeah I wanted to see that movie actually"  
  
"ok" we stopped at my class room "I'll see you after class then?"  
  
"you know it"  
  
"ok I'll see you later"  
  
"bye"  
  
I gave him a kiss and I walked into the room  
  
I found my seat behind Rory and took out my note book and my beloved feather pen.  
  
Rory was an ok girl. But she was just too goody for me. Tristan told me that he used to like her but that was a year or so ago.  
  
Then he told me that him and Paris went together. And I was like oh that up tight bitch that gives me dirty looks in the hallway? And he was like yeah that's her. We had a good laugh about that.  
  
"Di? Kodi. Hey Di"  
  
"huh? Wha?"  
  
she laughed at me  
  
"do u have the homework from last night?" rory asked me  
  
"oh yeah here it is" I took it out of my notebook and went back to daydreaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
The teacher was saying something about the American revolution. I didn't hear a word she said.  
  
I was remembering the day that she walked into class. And how she had that fuzzy feather pen. I didn't think I would end up going out with her but I did. She was just likeable by almost all. Even straight laced Rory likes her and even more so Rory's mom. Paris didn't like her because she was jealous. But that's ok.  
  
The bell rang for class to let out and I met her by her locker.  
  
"hey pookie" I said as I started laughing  
  
"you've been watching too much Hey Arnold"  
  
"you got me started on it"  
  
"well I didn't think that you would become emotionally attached to it."  
  
"I didn't think I would ever get emotionally attached to anything let alone a cartoon"  
  
she laughed  
  
she put her things in her locker and then we went to mine  
  
I watched as he put his things in his locker. He had replaced photos of half naked women with pictures of us. And he even had a feather pen that he had stolen from me one day. Buts its ok it was a color I wasn't too fond of. Orange.  
  
We laced our fingers together and walked out into the parking lot. I usually came to his house in the morning and we ate breakfast together. It was easier than him coming all the way to Stars Hollow to get me. And plus I don't think I could get him to be on time for anything. I unlocked the doors and got in the passenger side he drove. We had been like this many times before. Today was nothing new.  
  
We drove to his house making final arrangements for the night. I was gonna go home and get clothes then come back to his house. Then we were gonna go eat at Applebee's and then we were gonna go to the movies.  
  
I went in his house and his mom was actually home for once.  
  
"Di!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"hey ma whats up?" I've started to call her ma since she has actually been there for me when I needed motherly advice. Not saying she is a real mom or anything but it was nice to have someone around everyonce in a while to give me advice. Although Lorelei was good for advice too. But yeah im gonna shut up now im just makin myself look like a jackass.  
  
"you get prettier and prettier everyday. Tristan is so lucky to have you"  
  
I began to blush.  
  
"thank you and actually im very lucky to have Tristan. Hes a really great guy"  
  
she giggled "thank you I raised my son well"  
  
Tristan snorted somewhere off in the distant  
  
And I rolled my eyes.  
  
"well ma I need to get going I'll call you sometime later and maybe we can go shopping or something"  
  
"ok dear I'll see you later" she gave me a slight kiss on the cheek then she left the room.  
  
Tristan busted out laughing. And I started giggling  
  
"why do you let her do that to you?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, its just since I don't have a mom might as well put yours to use"  
  
"I suppose that makes sense" then he burst out in laughter again.  
  
I stayed a couple more minutes and then I left. I told him I would be back in a couple hours and the we could go eat.  
  
I got home around 4:30 or so. It's an hour drive but if you drive like me you can get there in a half an hour or so. I took a shower and got dressed then drove by Luke's to see if Lorelei was there. I was beginning to wonder if there was something going on between her and luke but I never said anything about it. I walked in and only seen Jess.  
  
"hey jess"  
  
"hey Di"  
  
"is Lorelei here or anywhere around?"  
  
"why would she be here?"  
  
"coffee"  
  
"nah I haven't seen her all day"  
  
"oh ok"  
  
and as if on cue she came through the door  
  
"jess coffee" she sat down then realized I was there "hey Di whats up?"  
  
"I was just looking for you"  
  
"I swear I didn't do it. It was Rory"  
  
I laughed "nah it isn't like that. How do I look?"  
  
She took in my appearance  
  
"fine hun why? Your not pregnant are u?"  
  
"oh hell no"  
  
"ok good" then she laughed  
  
"gotta hot date tonight or something?"  
  
"just Tristan"  
  
"I never thought that boy would be able to stay in one relationship"  
  
"scary isn't it" we both laughed then Jess handed her the coffee  
  
"life savor, where's Luke?"  
  
"upstairs getting ready for your date"  
  
my eyes got really wide  
  
she laughed "chill hun me and Luke are officially together now"  
  
"ohhhh, ok" I just shook my head. "have fun tonight don't do anything I wouldn't do"  
  
I winked at her  
  
"well what does that mean"  
  
"uhhh" I looked over at Jess then I walked over to Lorelei and took something out of my purse and slipped it into her hand. 'just be careful" I whispered into her ear  
  
she gave me a wide eyed look  
  
"no not me not yet, just incase"  
  
"oh ok" she laughed again "go have fun with Tristy"  
  
"oh my gosh" I started laughing "im so gonna have to start calling him that"  
  
I said goodbye and I left off towards tristans house.  
  
It was about 6:30 when I got there. He answered the door and I got a kiss.  
  
"hi" I said  
  
"hi" he smiled down at me  
  
"you smell good"  
  
"thank you. You look nice"  
  
"im in jeans and a shirt" I laughed  
  
"well you still look good"  
  
"thank you. Oh my gosh smell my hair I got this new shampoo and it smells great"  
  
he smelled my hair  
  
"what is that like peaches and something"  
  
"yeah something like that isn't it great"  
  
he laughed "yeah it is"  
  
I flashed him a smile  
  
"ok" I said "are we taking your car or mine?"  
  
"umm how bout mine, I just got a new system put in it"  
  
"awesome but im bringing my cd's your's suck major ass Tristy"  
  
"tristy?"  
  
"yeppers, u may thank Lorelei Gilmore for that one"  
  
he just laughed and pulled me into a hug. He started to nibble on my earlobe  
  
"mmm Tristan you know if u don't stop that we wont ever leave"  
  
"would that be such a bad thing?" he moved onto my neck  
  
"Tristan" I squealed  
  
he laughed  
  
"alright, alright lets go"  
  
"ok let me go get the cd's and we can go"  
  
I got my purse and cd's out of my car and then we went and got into his car.  
  
His car was a BMW 2 seater. It was so cute. His was black with beige leather interior. I was kinda jealous. But his car had room for nothing. So mine was better.  
  
He did have a nice stereo system. I think he has something against rap music, cause all he has in his car is like rock and alternative, not that I have anything against it, but I just like a little hip hop in my life.  
  
Which Is why I brought mine.  
  
On the ride to the restaurant we were talking about Paris and her latest ideas on how to get into Harvard.  
  
"it just amazes me that she even has friends, shes like soo Paris."  
  
He laughed  
  
"yeah I know and to think that I went out with her"  
  
"did u scrub a lot?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"good cause I was gonna stop kissing u if u didn't"  
  
"well im glad I did"  
  
I smiled  
  
"but seriously" he started out "you have been at Chilton for what like 2 months and everyone at school knows who you are and almost everyone BUT Paris likes you"  
  
"maybe I should go for Prom queen and u King"  
  
"maybe we should"  
  
"oh my gosh Tristan are we going to Prom together?"  
  
"if you want to"  
  
"oh yes I do"  
  
he laughed  
  
"you know no matter how much you try to hide it you really are a girly girl"  
  
I flipped him off  
  
He blew me a kiss  
  
"were going shopping tomorrow then"  
  
"what for?"  
  
"TRISTAN prom is like in 2 weeks and I haven't gotten a dress yet"  
  
"really I thought u would have by now"  
  
"well since you never asked I didn't go get one"  
  
"ok ok chill, well go shopping tomorrow"  
  
"good"  
  
he just smiled and shook his head. I continued to bob my head to Nelly  
  
we got to the restaurant and were seated immediately  
  
ever since me and him have been together I noticed that he has been more of a gentleman and he doesn't really drink or smoke anymore for which im really glad.  
  
I ordered a Dr.Pepper and he got a iced tea.  
  
Our drinks arrived and then we ordered our food. He ordered some kind of platter thing and I got chicken fingers and fries.  
  
"ewwww" he said as I dipped my chicken into my tartar sauce.  
  
"don't ewww me little boy just eat whatever that is on your plate and leave me alone"  
  
I threw a fry at him. He picked it up off the table and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"yummy"  
  
"freak"  
  
"girly girl"  
  
"man whore"  
  
"mary"  
  
"butt face"  
  
"lesbian"  
  
"cock sucker"  
  
"only if hes cute enough"  
  
"Tristan nasty"  
  
he laughed then I laughed and then people started looking at us weird.  
  
"are u ready" he asked me  
  
"yeah I suppose I am"  
  
he called for the check and paid for it and we left  
  
then we went to the movie theatre  
  
the movie was sold out.  
  
"damn I really wanted to see that"  
  
"actually I did too"  
  
I sat down on the curb.  
  
He stood in front of me and grabbed my hands. I looked up at him and smiled. I was really glad that I had a boyfriend that cared for me.  
  
"soooo what do u want to do now?"  
  
'I don't care really"  
  
I thought about it  
  
"lets go to that thing down the road. You know the putt putt bumper cars thing"  
  
"alright that sounds cool"  
  
I took in his clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a loose t shirt  
  
"well you don't exactly look like a rich preppy boy"  
  
he just gave me a look  
  
"and u don't look like a rich mary"  
  
"nigga my jeans cost like a lot don't tell me that shit"  
  
he busted out laughing  
  
"uh huh whatever KODI"  
  
"man fuck u TRISTY"  
  
he pulled me up off my feet. And started to kiss on my neck again  
  
"everytime u call me that im gonna do this"  
  
I giggled  
  
"Tristan" I laughed "stop boy" I pushed him off me and started running for the car  
  
he chased me. we ran around in circles around his car then I finally stopped  
  
"c'mon lets go im ready to beat you in putt putt"  
  
"in your dreams Mary"  
  
I flipped him off again 


	2. go carts and lacy bras

Hey ppl thnx for the reviews. I actually am glad for the 3 that I have received. I know that there are probably more reading it and theyre probably like me. Too lazy to review. Hehehe  
  
"damnit!!" I exclaimed  
  
"what? Cant find it"  
  
"hell no where could have that damn ball went to?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the clown really did eat it"  
  
"ha ha ha very funny Tristan"  
  
he smiled at me.  
  
"well maybe we should go do something else"  
  
"like what?"  
  
"uh how about go carts"  
  
"yeah I guess that would be ok"  
  
"ok"  
  
we walked back to the ball return and turned in our clubs and one ball.  
  
Then we walked over to the go cart place and rented one.  
  
"so are we getting one or 2?" he asked  
  
"uh how about 1 for now then if I get the sudden urge to race you we can get another one"  
  
"alright"  
  
we walked over and got into the go cart. Tristan slid all the way back then I got in and sat between his legs.  
  
"I could get used to this" he whispered in my ear  
  
I just shrugged my shoulders.  
  
We took off. I leaned my back up against him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
I felt a cold blast of air on my back.  
  
"wha tha fuck?"  
  
I reached back and felt that my shirt was up showing my entire back.  
  
He started laughing and then said "I never thought u would be one for pink lace"  
  
I just pulled my shirt down. Every once in a while I would reach back to make sure my shirt was still down. I reached back this time and found that my shirt was stuck on something. I began to tug on it, then I heard laughing.  
  
"oh my god Tristan it isn't"  
  
"yeah it is"  
  
I just shook my head and began to pull at it then I heard him grunt.  
  
"fine it can stay that way I don't care"  
  
"either do I" he said  
  
I just leaned back up against him again  
  
"this is nice" he said  
  
"yeah it is, isn't it"  
  
we did a couple more laps around the track then we stopped.  
  
We walked over to a little bench and sat down  
  
"Tristan I have something I need to say"  
  
"uh ok"  
  
'well" I started off "I know how you've had a history with girls at school"  
  
"yeah but"  
  
"no wait, let me finish. I just want you to know that I really like you, even though I've only known you a little while. So if u hurt me in any way I will never forgive you"  
  
he just looked at me for a moment. It seemed at thought it was really quiet even thought you could hear the other people having fun.  
  
He touched my face. Then pushed some hair behind my ear.  
  
"I will never hurt you"  
  
"don't make promises you cant keep Tristan"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"good"  
  
we stood up. And he took my hand into his and walked out to his car. He opened the door for me to get in then shut it. We drove back to his house in a comfortable silence.  
  
We stayed out in his car for a little while before I left.  
  
Before I left we danced. So there we were in his drive way dancing to this really slow romantic song. I don't even know what it was called now. But it was really nice. *********************************************************  
  
I didn't notice the deer crossing the road. Or the other car that was coming towards me. I was too much in a daze. I hit the ditch doing probably 55 or so.  
  
Sorry chpt is so short. I don't even know I want to finish this story. It doesn't seem as though anyone is reading. So ppl plz review. 


	3. tristan?

Oh my gosh. Yall like me u really do. Well some of u do. So what if it doesn't have rory or her mom in it. The Gilmore girls has many characters. I could write a story about Richard and Emily getting it on. How would u like that? Oh and leslie. If u cant tell who's talking maybe you're the ignorant one. Love it hate it I don't really care.  
  
**************************************************  
  
He sat there worried.  
  
His head in his hands crying.  
  
He sat there as he watched her.  
  
He had received the news that she had ran off the road earlier that day in class. He had had to have someone drive him to the hospital because of his condition.  
  
He had chosen Rory to come with him.  
  
He remembered how full of life she had been the night before. Cussing over lost golf balls.  
  
Now there she lay, him not really knowing if she was going to wake up.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Tristan this will all work out for the best" Rory said to her friend  
  
when he didn't answer she rubbed his back with her free hand.  
  
Her other hand held his. She just wanted him to get through this fine.  
  
No one knew but secretly she still had a crush on him. Even though she really did care for Jess.  
  
It hurt her to see him this way.  
  
Here they sat in her room. Full of flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and cards from friends and relatives.  
  
"Tristan maybe we should go get something to eat. You haven't ate all day."  
  
"maybe your right"  
  
"yeah so come on"  
  
she took his hand a gently pulled him out of the room.  
  
**************************************************  
  
her eyes fluttered open  
  
"Tristan?" slowly they closed again. **************************************************  
  
a/n I wrote this chpt differently. Just for those of u who cant tell whos talking. So if u like this better, tell me. 


End file.
